High School Lockdown
by Just Michael
Summary: Awesome! My first fiction! Hope u like it!


**High School Lockdown**

I got detention, again...Well, at least, I won't be alone this time. My friends Froggy, Dori, Jumper, Bubba, and Estrada have detention this Saturday, too. It was just detention; I've done it plenty of times before, so another detention wasn't really anything to me. For some reason, though, I have a weird feeling about this Saturday.

Froggy is my closest friend at the school. She's a junior who does OK in her studies. When my friend Tortilla graduated, Froggy and I became pretty close, not that we weren't good friends to begin with, we just hang out more often now. She's got short hair that she mostly keeps down, although everyone thinks she looks better with her hair up. Froggy's also never worn makeup before, at least, that's what she says. I see Froggy a lot at detention, so, at least, I'm working with a familiar face.

Jumper is one of the few guitarists in my class. He's also the only idiot I know. If there were a "Biggest Idiot" class award, I'd nominate Jumper faster than Ralph Nater became unnoticed in the presidential election. He's cool to hang out with, though. Jumper was one of the first people I became friends with when I came to this school. He asks such idiotic questions, it's funny. He's also as blind as a bat, so, of course, he wears glasses. I hardly see Jumper at detention, but I'm never surprised when I do.

Bubba is one of the funniest people I know. She's in the freshmen class. Bubba started the nickname "G-BUS" for me because of the crucifix I wear around my neck. I've only seen Bubba in detention once. She doesn't look like a troublemaker, though.

Estrada is a senior who says whatever is on his mind. One day, he came up to everyone, pointed to me, and announced, "From this day on, little Mike's name is Ponch."

Out of all of the people I know and knew, Estrada is the most headstrong and cocky. I would expect him to have the most detentions, but I hardly ever see him show up.

I'm surprised with Dori, though. She's a senior with a GPA above 4.0 and no detentions in her four years here. Dori is the perfect student if there was one. She's beyond beautiful, as well. Dori has the ability to make such a cute (that's right, I said "cute") puppy-dog face, hardened football players would admit that they have a deadly fear of pink bunnies. There was no secret you could keep from her.

As for me, my name is G-Bus. I'm in the sophomore class, and I live as normal a life as normal can get. I wear glasses like Jumper, except anyone can wear mine because the prescription is equivalent to looking through a new window. I have decent grades, I get detentions (not too often, though) and I've got good friends. I'm pretty short, but taller than Dori. Everything's been good since I control Jumper and, somewhat, Estrada. Then, again, I have a strange feeling about this Saturday...

Saturday's finally here, everyone showed up. The very first question to pop up: "How did you get detention, Dori?!" Dori didn't reply; she just gave that innocent smile she always gives. The next question came from Bubba. "Are we, like, the only ones here?"

"Now that you mention it...We're in the gym and no one's even here; not even the deans," Jumper said. "NO GOOOOD!!!" Estrada blurted out. I'm the only that usually laughs at that.

"Great...we're stuck here with nothin' to do since the dean's not here," Froggy said. Then, all of a sudden, the gym doors closed and locked shut. Froggy looked around with a sarcastic look in her eyes and said, "Great...now we're REALLY stuck here with nothin' to do until the dean comes...if he actually does come." Again, Estrada blurted out, "NO GOOOD!!!" I'm starting to think he's grown into that phrase. Bubba turned to me and said, "SAVE US, G-BUS! USE YOUR POWERS AND OPEN THE FREAKIN' DOORS!" I gave her the same stern look I always give her when she says I have powers like Jesus. Dori finally spoke. "I remember something like this happening at Downey High School, I just can't remember why it happened." Jumper started jumping hysterically. "I know about that! My friend Drake told me about it!"

"It was sometime last spring. Drake and his friend Jackie were heading towards his house after school. Drake finally got to his house, and he hadn't even gone through his front door when his mother came outside with a letter in her hand, screaming at him, 'YOU HAVE DETENTION?! MY 4.0 SON HAS A DETENTION?! I'M SORRY JACKIE BUT YOU HAVE TO GO HOME NOW!' Jackie replied, 'OK...See ya, Drake..' Drake's mom yelled at him the whole night." I heard Dori muttering to herself, "Last spring...?"

"The next day, Drake and Jackie met up at homeroom. 'I got a detention, too, Drake!' 'How come?' Drake asked. 'I don't know! I never did anything wrong! I'm just as good a student as you!' Drake had an enraged look on his face. 'I know! I was tryin' to tell my mom that the dean never even came up to me to tell me what I did!' 'Something's just not right here, Drake!' Jackie screamed out. 'I know, Jackie, but let's just serve this detention out so we can get this whole thing behind us.'"

"Saturday arrived, but Drake and Jackie were the only ones there. They went into the gym, and, just like right now, the doors slammed shut. Jackie started screaming. 'HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE?! THE DOORS WON'T BUDGE!' Drake said calmly, "Don't worry, Jackie. Maybe there's, like, an air duct we can slip out of to the outside.' All of the ducts were sealed off, as well. That's where Drake finished, though. He never told me how he got out. As he was telling me, though, he started getting more blushed," Jumper finally ended the story. Dori suddenly exclaimed, "I remember now! It was a prank! The parents and even the staff were in on it. It was April Fool's Day!" Froggy came to a realization. "Crap...today's April Fool's, huh?" Estrada said, "Then, that must mean that all of this--" Suddenly, all of the gym doors flung open, and everyone's parents and the staff were there, laughing until they got blue in the face. "Now we know why damn Drake was embarrassed." Bubba said. All Estrada could say, again, was, "NO GOOOD!!!"

When I got home, my parents explained everything, between laughs, of course. They said they read about the prank in the newspaper and decided to show it to the other parents (Apparently, the lockdown at Downey was so funny, the newspaper had to write an article on it). All of our parents then decided to pull that same prank on us. Just to mess with me even more, my parents said to me, "Heh heh heh, that was good...Just wait till next year." The following day, and from then on, Froggy, Jumper, Bubba, Estrada, Dori, and I never spoke a word of the event.


End file.
